Cartas de amor & aviones de papel
by LittleRain0048
Summary: "Sólo quiero encontrar a esa persona especial." A veces creemos que esa persona es la indicada. Otras veces, nos esforzamos demasiado en buscarla.


**Cartas de amor y aviones de papel**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug ni Love Nikki (portada) me pertenecen._

_*Patisserie: pastelería._

* * *

"¡Alya, ayúdame!"

"¿Ahora qué pasa?"

"¿¡No viste?! ¡Me tocó el hombro!"

Alya rueda los ojos y se queda viendo a su amiga con una expresión cansada. No sabe si felicitar a su amiga por el ligero contacto que había tenido con su _crush_ o hacerle entrar en razón para que se pudiera confesar de una vez.

"Mari, sabes que te quiero y te adoro pero, ¿es en serio?" La morena le dice moviendo ligeramente su cabeza. "Hoy te tocó el hombro al igual que ayer, y anteayer, y antes de ayer… al igual que todos los días que te saluda."

Marinette infla sus cachetes como puchero a la respuesta de su amiga. Sin cambiar su expresión, la peli-azul toma las manos de su mejor amiga y le empieza a recitar el monólogo de todos los días.

"¡Pero Alya!" Es que no lo puedo evitar… Cada vez que él está en mi campo de vista todo se detiene y lo veo tan brillante como un diamante; cada vez que vamos a su casa no puedo evitar emocionarme al estar bajo el mismo techo y sentarme en el mismo sofá- espera olvida eso. ¡Oh! También cuando me saluda y nuestros ojos se conectan siento que mis piernas se vuelven gelatina… y cuando me toca el hombro para avisarme algo siento que completa mi día… ¿Alya?"

La mencionada al parecer ya no está a su costado, de hecho, ya no hay nadie a su alrededor y se da cuenta que todos ya han entrado a sus respectivas aulas.

"Señorita Dupain-Cheng."

Al escuchar la llamada de atención con un tono familiar, Marinette cierra sus ojos y se voltea lentamente para enfrentarse a esa persona.

Sin sorpresa alguna, Marinette alza la cabeza y se encuentra con la maestra Mendeleiev viéndola como si no fuera la primera vez que le llaman la atención.

Después de la pequeña pero corta charla semanal sobre la importancia de la puntualidad, Marinette logra entrar a su salón y seguir con su día.

* * *

"Mari… ya me disculpé…" Alya se vuelve a disculpar aunque no parece muy arrepentida y parece divertirse con los gruñidos de su amiga.

Sin poder aguantar seguir molesta, Marinette deja que la morena le dé un abrazo y caminan juntas a la siguiente clase. Antes de entrar, la chica enamorada se detiene y mira seriamente a Alya.

"Lo voy a hacer."

"¿Eh?" Alya la ve desconcertada. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Marinette pone sus manos en su cintura. "Hoy me voy a confesar."

Alya se queda inmóvil, pero unos segundos después comienza a reírse como si le hubieran dicho la broma del año.

"¿Por qué te ríes? Hablo en serio."

"Jaja- al igual que- jajaja- ¿todas la otras veces que terminaste huyendo?"

La cara de Marinette se torna de un color suave rosa como resultado de la mezcla de vergüenza y frustración. Su orgullo no le permite quedarse callada y cruza sus brazos mientras se tambalea en su lugar.

"¡Pues, esta vez sí que lo hago!"

"¿Oh?" Alya no sabe si creerle, pero decide no molestarla más. "Pero, ¿no sería mejor hacerlo mañana?"

"¡NOPE! Dije hoy." Marinette le dice segura. "Hoy después de clases yo, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, le diré mis sentimientos a Luka Couffaine."

* * *

"Marinette yo… lo siento." El chico de pelo turquesa le dice a Marinette con el mayor tacto posible.

Alya realmente no creyó que su amiga iría a la puerta principal del colegio, esperaría a Luka a que saliera de su salón y se declarara allí mismo. Tenían suerte de que Luka haya sido uno de los últimos en salir debido a un recado del profesor, por lo que ya no habían muchas personas de público. Alya miraba la incómoda escena desde atrás de una viga y junto a ella, Nino, el cual había sido arrastrado por la morena.

Indecisa en no saber si esperar un poco o ir por su amiga, Alya se queda viendo a la pobre Marinette, la cual no se ha movido de su sitio. Al parecer todavía no lograba procesar la respuesta del chico mayor.

Él también se da cuenta, pone su mano en su hombro como todos los días pero esta vez Marinette siente su mano más tensa de lo normal.

"No es que no me agrades, es solo que no puedo verte de otra manera que una hermana menor, especialmente si eres de la misma edad que Juleka." Luka intenta hacerle sentir mejor. "De verdad lo siento, Marinette."

Después de eso, Marinette asintió ligeramente con la cabeza baja sin poderle ver directamente. A pesar de que Luka siguió tratando de animarla, Marinette se despide rápidamente y se apresura a regresar a su casa sin mirar atrás, ignorando los llamados de sus amigos.

Esa noche Alya se queda a dormir en la casa de su amiga, las dos acurrucadas en el pequeño sofá de su habitación envueltas en las mantas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, ambas chicas bajan a la patisserie y Marinette pierde los pocos ánimos que había recuperado en la noche al ver el interior de la tienda. Con razón Alya le había dicho que hubiera sido que se confiese al día siguiente: hoy era 14 de febrero. El día del amor y la amistad.

La tienda había estado promocionando nuevos y limitados por san Valentín, pero hoy la tienda estaba completamente decorada con corazones y flores de papel en todos los tonos rojos posibles, la mayoría de los postres tenían chocolate y frases melosas en cada rincón del lugar. Lo peor era que aún era día de semana y tenían que ir a clases. Vería a todas las personas enamoradas confesándose, mostrando afecto o entregando obsequios.

Pero tenía que ir.

Pasaron las horas y al medio día Marinette se sentía exhausta. No importaba en dónde pusiera su mirada, siempre había alguna pareja o una cara sonrojada (incluso vio como una pareja se besaba detrás de uno de los árboles del patio) y todo le recordaba a la confesión del día anterior.

A la hora del almuerzo, Alya la lleva a una pequeña cafetería (también decorada con corazones) y pide algo para las dos mientras deja que Marinette se quede perdida en sus pensamientos viendo por la ventana.

"Mari." Alya la saca de sus pensamientos y se voltea a verla. "¿Quieres que me quede contigo hoy también?"

Marinette se sorprende por la propuesta de su amiga pero niega la propuesta rápidamente. "¿No deberías pasar el día con Nino? No quiero arruinarles el día."

"Pero no quiero dejarte deprimida, Nino entiende. Hoy dijo que iba a almorzar con un amigo, alguien que conoció en una fiesta y él era el DJ."

Marinette analiza a su amiga y sabe que está diciendo la verdad, pero no puede evitar sentirse culpable.

"Yo voy a estar bien. ¿Qué tal esto? Acompáñame por el resto del almuerzo y pasa el resto del día con Nino. Después de clases me voy a ayudar en la patisserie."

Alya mira de reojo a la peli-azul y como esta le pide con sus ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

Ella termina aceptando.

"Entonces, ¿qué tal si hacemos antes de regresar?" Alya le dice mostrándole un pequeño panfleto.

* * *

"Ninooooo. Ya no soporto más."

Nino se queda viendo desde la silla del escritorio a su amigo tirado boca abajo en su enorme cama. ¿No se supone que hoy era san Valentín?

"¿Qué no soportas? ¿La situación o a esas lobas?"

"Todo. Mi vida entera. Mi existencia."

Nino rueda los ojos con aquella dramática respuesta. "Yo también, bro. Yo también."

Adrien Agreste. Modelo juvenil, una de las caras más conocidas del país e hijo del diseñador Gabriel Agreste. Si eso no era suficiente, también una de las personas más adineradas del continente. ¿Por qué alguien como él estaría cansado de su vida de ensueño?

Nino conoció a Adrien por coincidencia en una fiesta meses atrás. Adrien estaba en una de sus escapadas después de pasar un día entero de compras acompañando a Chloè, con una peluca negra y ropa del mismo color. Siendo socialmente incómodo, Adrien se queda viendo su celular en una esquina cerca a los baños. El moreno que estaba en descanso, se choca con él al salir del baño, lo que hizo que Adrien perdiera el equilibrio pero no se cayera. Lo que sí quedó en el suelo fue su peluca y su pelo rubio quedo a toda vista. Los dos se vieron con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, pero en menos de cinco segundos ambos reaccionaron. Adrien se puso rápidamente la peluca mientras Nino instintivamente se paró frente a él para que nadie lo viera.

Pasado el peligro y al darse cuenta que nadie los había visto, se comenzaron a reír y se presentaron. Después de eso siguieron conversando animadamente e intercambiaron números antes de que el moreno regresara a su trabajo y él entrara al baño a acomodarse mejor la peluca.

Ahora, meses después, el moreno se preguntaba por qué tantas chicas perseguían como locas a un chico amante de la física, adicto a los videojuegos y con una extraña afición con los chistes de palabras. Bueno, él era su amigo así que debería saberlo ¿no?

Nino se queda escuchando al rubio cómo toda la semana había sido perseguido por, específicamente, dos personas: Chloè y Lila. La primera parecía conocer toda su agenda y acompañarlo todos los días después de que ella acabara sus clases, mientras que Lila no dejaba de insistirle para que fuera a una cita con ella el 14. Por impulso, Adrien les dijo que pasaría el día con un amigo el cual pasaría la noche en su casa. Eso no impidió que las chicas se rindieran, pero Adrien dijo que no saldría de la casa, a la cual ellas no podían entrar, por lo que finalmente se dieron por vencidas ese día.

"Eso te pasa por tener amigas tan raras."

"¡Hey! Sabes que fue más por obligación de mi trabajo y ordenes de mi padre." Adrien esconde su cara en una de las almohadas y empieza a rodar de un lado a otro de la cama. "Ellas no paran de elogiar lo bien que me veo y lo amable que soy, pero ¿no saben decir otra cosa? Cada vez que trato de hablar son ellas las que terminan liderando toda la conversación y preguntándome cuándo es mi siguiente trabajo o si quiero acompañarlas a esas fiestas de sponsors donde, sinceramente, no hay nada que hacer más que sonreír y tomarse fotos."

"Bueno, para eso tienes tu alter ego ¿no, Noir?" Nino le dice con simpatía.

Noir, era el nombre por el cual iba cada vez que se escapaba con la peluca negra. Nino, siendo el único que sabía sobre su doble vida, lo acompañaba varias veces cuando se escapaba no necesitaba deshacerse de algunas seguidoras como hoy.

"Sí pero Noir solo sale de vez en cuando. Menos cuando ellas están siempre encima de mío."

"Eso es porque sienten rivalidad. Tal vez si aceptas a una ¿las cosas se calmarían un poco?"

Adrien niega con la cabeza. "No es solo por eso, ninguna me gusta de esa manera." El rubio por fin se sienta tranquilo en la cama. "Y no puedo evitar seguir comparándolas…"

Nino echa su espalda en la silla y le cuestiona: "¿Comparándolas entre ellas o con esa persona?"

Con _'esa persona'_ se refiere a una chica que conoció el mismo día que Nino. Adrien salió del baño tras acomodarse la peluca y se vuelve a chocar con otra persona que sale del baño opuesto. Su primera reacción fue verificar con una mano si la peluca se había vuelto a caer, pero no pasó. Lo que sí pasó fue que la otra mano estaba en la espalda de la otra persona.

Y esa persona era una chica.

Pero para rematar, la blusa de la chica parecía tener un diseño con la espalda abierta, dándole a su mano un contacto directo con su piel. Cuando ambos se vieron y notaron aquella posición, Adrien sintió como su cara aumentaba en temperatura mientras los grandes ojos de la chica miraban hacia él.

Dos segundos después ambos se separaron rápidamente. Él se disculpó rápidamente, pero la chica dijo que también era su culpa por estar distraída. Al ver que la chica no estaba uy preocupada, suspiró como alivio.

Resultó que ambos admitieron no ser amantes de las fiestas, pero por cuestiones de la vida estaban allí. Él le contó un poco sobre la cantidad de trabajo que tenía y a veces se escapaba, claro que sin decir mucha información específica, mientras que ella le decía que había venido con sus amigos y una persona especial para ella.

Le maravilló escuchar las razones por las que ella estaba tan enamorada. Al principio, dijo muchas cosas físicas y superficiales, pero luego comenzó a hablar de pequeños detalles y defectos que notaba pero hacían que le gustara más. Nunca había visto a alguien hablar de otra persona con una sonrisa tan genuina, incluso pudo notar un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la chica. Después de eso, no sabe cómo, pero empezó a hablar también sobre él y el deseo de también querer encontrar alguien especial. Allí es cuando se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que hablaba tan abiertamente con alguien sobre esos temas.

A la chica parece no haberle importado escucharle, incluso le da palabras de ánimo.

Después de eso, siguieron hablando de cosas triviales como mascotas y comidas favoritas, aunque no por mucho tiempo ya que la chica recibió una llamada aparentemente de su novio debido a su enorme sonrisa al ver quién le llamaba.

Ella se disculpó una vez terminada la llamada y le dijo que la estaban esperando en la entrada. Se despidieron rápidamente y cuando ella dio media vuelta para irse, se volvió a girar y le preguntó su nombre. Con el nombre de Adrien en la punta de su lengua, él recuerda sobre su alter ego y le responde con 'Noir'.

Ella sonríe y se vuelve a despedir. "Espero que tú también encuentres a una persona especial."

Moviendo la mano, él se despide y se da cuenta que ella no le dijo su nombre, pero para ese entonces la chica ya no está a la vista.

Días después, cuando se vuelve a reunir con Nino, le cuenta lo sucedido y la ligera envidia que sintió al conocer a alguien con una persona especial. Ahora, Adrien sigue pensando cuándo será el día que conozca a esa persona que la chica mencionó.

Para animar a su amigo, Nino reta al rubio a unas partidas de videojuegos y le propone luego salir como Noir. ¿Qué tenía planeado?

* * *

Marinette siguió a su amiga a uno de los parques en el vecindario y notó la cantidad de gente que había. Ella supuso que era por san Valentín, pero vio que la gente estaba reunida alrededor de una gran fuente. Pero lo raro era lo que hacían: en vez de arrojar monedas… ¿estaban tirando papel?

Confundida, Marinette escuchó la explicación de Alya. Parecía ser un proyecto por una compañía que promovía el reciclaje. Estaban ofreciendo papeles de tamaño carta hechos con productos reciclados y mostraban que eran resistentes al peso y al borrado de lápiz, pero al tener contacto con el agua, se disolvían completamente. Habían aprovechado la fecha y crearon un evento llamado "Cartas y aviones". Esto consistía en elegir un papel, y decidir entre dos opciones: escribir una carta o hacer un avión de papel. Los que decidían escribir en la carta, podían escribir una confesión hacia alguien, sea correspondido o no. La persona podía luego decidir si entregar o no la carta a esa persona y si no se animaba o habían sido rechazados podían arrojarlos a la fuente. Por otro lado, los aviones de papel eran promocionados como otra forma de pedir deseos. Solo tenías que escribir tu deseo dentro del avión y lanzarlo a la fuente.

Alya la animó a tomar un papel y que lo llevara de regreso para que pensara en qué escribir. Viendo que su amiga también cogió un papel, decidió darle una oportunidad y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez le ayudaría a desahogarse un poco.

Regresando a clases, Marinette se quedó pensando en qué escribir. ¿Una carta o un avión? Lo más lógico era escribir una carta, ya que ya había sido rechazada y le serviría para dejar ir sus sentimientos y tratar de volver a comenzar, de dejar eso atrás. Pero por otro lado, quería desear que Luka le diera una oportunidad. Aunque esa idea fue descartada rápidamente al darse cuenta que eso era muy egoísta de su parte.

Al final se decidió por escribir una carta. Aunque borró su contenido más de un par de veces, indecisa en qué poner. Al sonido de la última campana, Marinette termina de escribir la carta, la dobla y se despide de Alya la cual le repite que si necesita algo la llame de inmediato. Ella le dice que sí y comienza a empujar a la pareja para que se fueran y dejen de preocuparse por ella.

Ahora que estaba sola, tenía que terminar con lo que empezó.

* * *

Marinette regresó al parque de la fuente y vio como el lugar seguía lleno de gente. Quería terminar rápido para poder regresar a la patisserie. Cuando se disponía a tirar la carta, no se dio cuenta de la aproximación de un objeto y fue atacada por un avión de papel. Desconcertada por el repentino golpe, Marinette se llevó las manos a su cabeza y dejó caer inconscientemente la carta.

"¡Perdón! Lancé muy fuerte el avión con pésima puntería y yo…"

Marinette apartó sus manos de la cabeza y puso su mirada en la persona que se disculpaba. No esperaba encontrarse con unos ojos verdes sorprendidos al verla.

"¿…Noir?"

Marinette vio con más detalle al chico parado frente a ella. Antes de que ambos dijeran algo, un fuerte viento vino y la carta que se encontraba en el suelo empezó a moverse. Los dos terminaron corriendo un poco lejos del parque cuando al fin Noir atrapó la carta.

"Muchas gra-" Marinette le empezó a agradecer cuando vio que el cabello de Noir no era completamente negro, sino que ahora ¿tenía mechones rubios?

El chico al darse cuenta, se llevó las manos a la aparente peluca y trató de acomodarla rápidamente, pero para eso la chica ya se había dado cuenta de su verdadera identidad.

Con su dedo índice, Adrien le pidió que no gritara por estar en un lugar público y ella lo cubrió mientras trataba de arreglarse. Minutos después, el modelo se disculpó de nuevo.

"No te preocupes, solo me sorprendí. No voy a revelar quién eres." La peli-azul lo tranquiliza. "Aunque ahora entiendo más sobre los problemas que tenías."

Su sonrisa calma al rubio por completo y se sonroja sin saber el porqué. Baja su mirada a la carta de la chica y se acuerda de la conversación del pasado.

"¿Es para tu novio?"

"¿Eh?"

"La carta. Para esa persona especial."

Marinette al principio no entiende cuándo le dijo que tenía novio, hasta que recuerda como sonaban sus palabras esa vez en la fiesta. "No, no. Esa persona me gustaba… pero fui rechazada."

"Oh… perdón pensé mal."

Ella sacude su cabeza. Vuelve a ver al "rubio" y mira su cara con más detalle. Aún no sabe cómo no reconoció antes a Adrien Agreste, el hijo de su diseñador favorito. Le alegraba saber que había tenido confianza con ella para hablarle abiertamente.

"Me llamo Marinette. Creo que olvidé presentarme ese día."

Él le sonríe de vuelta. "Yo me llamo Adrien. Creo que me olvidé de presentarme correctamente.

Al igual que ese día, los dos comienzan una cómoda conversación, mencionando a amigos, trabajos y hobbies.

"¿Tú eres el amigo de Nino?"

"Lo conocí una hora antes de conocerte ese mismo día."

El sol empezó a ocultarse y la charla continuaba. Llegó al punto de la mención del evento de hoy.

"Esta carta es una confesión, pero no es una confesión de amor." Ella explica. "Es una confesión sobre el amor."

Adrien se le queda mirando.

"Confesé que quiero que alguien me note. No me refiero a la persona que me confesé, sino en general. Tengo muchos amigos, pero nunca nadie se fija más allá. No muchos tienen la intención de querer conocerme más, solo me ven como alguien amable."

Adrien se le queda viendo, pensando en qué decir. Cuando baja su mirada a sus manos que sostienen el avión de papel, le comienza a hablar.

"Yo hice un deseo." Marinette se voltea verlo. "Quería encontrar a una persona especial como tú. Que le gustara hablar de sí misma, pero al mismo tiempo que se preocupara por preguntarme sobre mi día, cómo me sentía y esas cosas…"

Los labios de Marinette se curvan ligeramente hacia arriba y él le sigue hablando.

"¿Sabes? Hasta hace poco pensé que te tenía envidia en tener alguien especial. Me acabo de dar cuenta que no eras tú la persona que envidiaba, más bien, siempre quise conocer a alguien que se preocupara como tú. Te fuiste rápidamente con una sonrisa en tu rostro sin dejar tu nombre y yo te di otro."

Ambos se quedan perdidos en la mirada del otro y Adrien le pregunta como último.

"Yo, realmente quiero conocerte. Quiero saber más de tus gustos, lo que no te agrada o incomoda, tus sueños y saber más sobre tu amor al diseño. Quiero saber más de ti. ¿Me dejarías?"

Marinette parpadea rápidamente mientras su boca se abre ligeramente por la propuesta. Adrien piensa que ha cruzado la línea, que ha sonado demasiado intrusivo y baja su mirada. El rubio comienza a disculparse.

"Perdón yo-"

"Vivo en una pastelería." Adrien es interrumpido por ella. "¿Dijiste que te gustan los dulces y panes no? Podemos ir allí si quieres… creo que es más cómodo y cuando ya no haya gente puedes quitarte la peluca ¡oh! Pero si no quieres no hay problema, no puedo obligarte… ¿qué estoy diciendo?"

Lo último parece decírselo a sí misma. Marinette lo mira de frente y respira profundamente.

"Lo que quiero decir es que… me gustaría seguir hablando contigo, y no me importaría que fueras conmigo. ¿Qué dices?"

Adrien sonríe de oreja a oreja y le entrega a la chica el avión de papel.

"Me encantaría."

* * *

_Notas de autor:_

_¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Espero que hayan pasado un lindo día. Ayer fue san Valentín, pero yo rompo las reglas (jajaja ¿qué reglas?) y les traigo este one-shot hoy. ¡Gracias por leer!_

**_Twitter: Little_Rain0048_**

_-LR_


End file.
